In a mobile business world, a mobile business application running on a mobile device connects to a backend system or to a server application, through mobile middleware. The mobile middleware enables data synchronization between the mobile devices and ensures consistency with the data in the backend system. The mobile middleware assists the application integration needs of the mobile devices in general and of any offline applications, in particular.
In a typical mobile business application environment, the mobile middleware distributes data from the different backend systems to multiple mobile devices. The data distributed above is encapsulated in the form of an object. And the object is distributed to the mobile devices. Each of these mobile devices requires only a part of the data. The objects are distributed to the mobile devices based on business rules and business dependencies. In the conventional technology, each object instance is evaluated with respect to the rules and the dependencies and then distributed to the mobile devices identified based on the evaluation. The evaluation is done for each object instance whereby per mobile device an action such as send insert, send update, send deletion is determined. In the current mobile middleware technology, when a field of the object instance is changed, it is required to evaluate every rule for the object in order to identify the mobile devices to which the object instance has to be distributed.
There is a need for systems and methods that can evaluate the rules and the dependencies between objects in order to get a list of the mobile devices to which the object instance should be distributed. There is a further need for a system and method that can provide an updated table for distributing the object instances to the mobile devices based on the evaluated distribution rules.